Life or Death
by Shanelover15
Summary: this story takes place between last breath and Black dawn. Claire, Shane, Oliver and Myrnin are attempting to figure out a cure to the unstoppable draug Magnus' bite as Amelie had been bitten. Amelie does get cured and by the time christmas comes Claire has a little surprise. I don't own any of these characters but the author is fantastic...i hope you enjoy
1. Another day in Morganville

**hi guys, so this is the first installment of Life or Death a Morganville Follow on from Last breath...Enjoy**

Claire:

I opened my eyes just as the sun rose to another day in Morganville. I could hear voices downstairs and I rolled over to find Shane still lying next to me. Any other day he would have gone straight downstairs but on this particular occasion he just lay there, smiling at me.

"morning beautiful" he said in an unusually chirpy voice "did you know that you look seriously cute when you sleep?" he seemed really happy this morning. The smile on his face literally stretched most of the way across his face, but somehow his remarkably perfect cheekbones prevented it reaching his ears.

"I had no idea…you usually go straight downstairs what's the matter?" I managed to put on my best confused face but it didn't last because I ended up laughing at Shane's reaction to it.

"Well, normally you are curled up facing away from me, but this morning you were cuddled up to me with your head on my chest" I couldn't stop the smile from showing I was so happy "you seemed genuinely happy so I didn't move…plus it was really quite comfortable"

All of a sudden the blasted door flew open and Myrnin and Oliver stood in its place.

Shane:

Claire seemed so happy until the ass hats opened the door. However, they really didn't seem to be in any mood to be argued with. Captain Crackers, who was stood in a shirt from what looked like the early 1900's and a pair of swimming trunks, looked very tired and subdued. On the other hand, Oliver looked sad but still rather enraged about what magnus had done to Amelie.

"good morning boys how can we help?" i decided that was the best way to begin.

"Amelie may not have much longer to live as the draug is taking over and as far as we can tell there is no foreseeable cure" Myrnin answered flatly "i was thinking...well we were really that you might want to pay her a goodbye visit. You know before she gets too bad to be visited." a single tear slid down his cheek, eventually followed by another.

I was quite unsure of what to say because Amelie had said and done many things but i never expected dying to be on the agenda. I could see that Claire wasn't taking this very well so i hugged her and kissed her forehead in a reassuring kind of way. I knew this was going to be hard but how hard i had no idea until now.

"i think that would be very inappropriate considering she isn't leaving us" i knew that if i thought long enough i would find a cure. As soon as i had finished my first sentence i felt the need to carry on. "although maybe a visit would strengthen her for a while longer. Have you ever tried the cure for Bishops disease? isn't that meant to purify vampire blood?" all three of them looked amazed by what i had just said, as if they wished that they had thought it up themselves. The room suddenly warmed up as if it had gone from sadness to hope.

"i hadn't actually thought of that good thinking Shame, i just hope there is some left" at this point i felt like yelling 'it's Shane!' but i got distracted by Oliver because he looked insanely curious. He was probably wondering how i had come to think of a cure. Claire looked instantly hopeful and Dr Mckrackers was now deep in thought. so deep it seemed that nothing was going to stir him until he came to his conclusion.

"Myrnin...what are you thinking? If it was a way to save Amelie it had better work because she has been through quite enough pain already" Oliver seemed very concerned now and looked like he would do anything to keep her safe and happy. Maybe he really did love her. Wow i have never known Oliver to to love or even care about anyone other than himself.

"well there is really only one way to find out. we have to test the hypothesis...bet you never expected such words out of me" by now even Michael and Eve who had just come upstairs and stood in the doorway looked stunned by my apparent knowledge.

"Wow Shane your smarter than you let us believe" Michael said slowly as if he was still processing the idea of me being smart.

**So there is my first chapter i hope you enjoyed it. I will upload some more soon.**


	2. The Cure

**Thankyou for reading on! I really appreciate it x enjoy Chapter 2**

Claire:

I knew Shane had some brain power, but wow. I never thought I could be so attracted to a physically opposite guy but Shane is different to all of the other guys. He is smart, so hot and best of all he likes me back.

"Shane's right" even though I knew it was right, what I had just said seemed weird because I don't normally need to mention the fact that he is right for everyone else to know it but that's usually battle strategy.

"We must act soon before it is too late" Myrnin finally said after minutes of silence. "You are probably wondering what I was so focused on a moment ago…I was going over the all of the consequences of our little experiment" I understood exactly what he meant; he was trying to figure out the worst that could happen.

"you might want to leave the room so that we can dress ourselves before we go to save the Founder because I don't know about you but I don't think that Amelie will appreciate my birthday suit like Claire does" I couldn't help but laugh at that comment as everyone vacated my room except Shane who was now pulling on his jeans and pointing pleadingly towards my one and only skirt.

As I opened my bedroom door I noticed that the voices had moved downstairs. I slowly followed them, with Shane following close behind and found them in the living room sitting as if they had been waiting for hours.

"come on, we can't waste anymore time. I have already been back to the lab, fed Bob and picked up the last three vials of the antidote. How long does it take you humans to put on a few items of clothing, you didn't even need to button your shirts!" Myrnin slowly rose from Michael's chair and started for the door. Some days I question human speeds myself in comparison to most vampires.

"hop in, I can't stop here for long" Michael had said whilst stopping his vampire tinted black sedan next to the curb. After a few minutes we were all in and he took off again. It seemed like seconds before we stepped out into the underground car park of founders square. "Doctor Mills and Doctor Goldman set up a temporary bed in Amelie's office. So we shall head there first" even Michael seemed deadly serious now. Amelie's office is on the top floor of the three story building, so I know I'm not the only one wanting to know how she managed an elevator journey to her office.

Her office was, as usual protected, but this time there were more than one 'bodyguards' outside. This time there were about five. "Hello, we wish to see our dear friend as I think that we may have established a safe cure" Myrnin, as usual sounded over confident about the whole subject.

"As you wish" said one of the guards. Bizzie I think… as far as I remember anyway.

**Well there's chapter 2...I hope you liked it. I will post some more soon xx**


	3. With all that over and done with

**Well here you go…Chapter 3 is up. I hope you like it! Xxx**

Shane:

I felt weird about the whole situation, especially the fact that I had just walked straight over to Amelie's desk, laying the three vials of antidote there as if I were a drug dealer wanting my pay.

"hello my friends, how are you all?" she said It so weakly it could have been mistaken for a whisper and then to top it all of she tried for a smile too.

"we aren't here about us…this time. We have come bearing a cure that might just work" Myrnin said it so easily It could have been butter on a pancake. He picked up one of the vials and showed her before adding "He thought that the cure to Bishops disease might work as It is supposed to clean blood" he poured the contents of the vial into a syringe and smiled for the first time in months.

"hold up! Are you sure about this because we have never tested it" I tried to sound calm but I flinched as Myrnin, without so much as a word in reply, found Amelie's vein and injected her with the serum.

After a few minutes Amelie gestured for Oliver to help her up. She stood up with ease and smiled a real smile. "Thank you my friends for the perseverance you gave to save me"

"Our pleasure…although it was only a quick thought" I reacted rather oddly to being thanked to be honest but it's a new experience for me.

When I stopped to really think about it, Amelie's office seemed tidier than it was the last time I'd been here. It was almost like she'd given up on herself and started packing up.

Claire:

Shane looked confused for a second but then he had a sudden realisation and looked back to Amelie. "were you just going to give up? Get your will written, pack up and die?!" he looked focused now, concentrated on one thing. Amelie.

"Is that what you figured out from the boxes? If you must know I have been counting down the days it took the last victim to die and when I got to ten I decided that I wasn't going to find a cure so I packed up" Amelie looked upset "you could have left me…you know I wouldn't be alone down there"

It was then that Shane stood up, grabbed my hand and concluded "If you're leaving us to Oliver then I had better get Claire the hell out of here because if anything else happens to her I would have to personally drive a silver coated stake into your heart!" after he had finished speaking he took me outside, where we began to walk home.

After minutes of silence I decided I wanted him to stop and look at me. "Shane…do you ever want a kid…with me?" it was then that he finally stopped and turned so that he was stood in front of me.

"Claire…I've not stopped imagining what our children would be like since the day you turned up on our doorstep…of course I want a kid with you" I have no idea why I did it, but at this point I blushed. I felt like it was probably fire truck red. However I kept walking after reaching over for Shane's hand.

It was a very romantic walk home and yet something still seemed wrong. There was a red convertible parked in front of Eve's death mobile and Monica Morrell was stood on our front lawn waiting for us. "Did you cure her yet? Or is she getting better all on her own?" her voice came out as a blur, though that was probably due to the shock that she was stood on our lawn in the first place.

**Did you like it? please review i would love to know what you think of the new chapter xx The next chapter is on the way**


	4. Love is in the air

**Well here's Chapter 4 guys I hope you enjoy xx**

Shane:

Why the hell is mayor Dick Morrell's sister stood in our front garden asking about the founder? Her brother is on the council why not ask him or Oliver for that matter.

We were clearly making little miss 'perfect' impatient because she added "come on guys you're the only hope I have, Richard won't tell me anything" so that's why she needed us.

"Sorry bitch queen it's classified, your not even meant to know that she is ill" my god! I hate talking to that girl. She is so nosey.

"That's exactly what Richard said" she began walking towards her convertible when Michael's car pulled into the garage. I took Claire inside and we sat on the couch 'talking' until Michael and Eve came inside.

"Aww young love!" she said so sarcastically "you didn't really mean what you said to Amelie did you?" she just looked at me with the hope that I'd answer rapidly.

"No I was just mad that she had given up before she only had hours left" I just yawned and walked upstairs taking only the energy I had left with me.

When I woke up, after crashing on the landing upstairs, I found myself wrapped in a blanket. When my eyes finally adjusted it was Claire's afghan…in Claire's room. Someone had moved me.

"Hey sleepyhead" her smile seemed to make her whole face glow "I asked Michael to help me bring you in here because you looked uncomfortable" she is so thoughtful, which is one of the many reasons that I love her.

I smiled a 'thank you' kind of smile as I looked slowly at the carpet beneath my feet. I couldn't figure out how anyone, even Michael could attempt to lift me up. I'm heavy at the best of times especially when I'm asleep. "How did you lift me up when I am heavier than you two put together?"

She looked at me blankly for a second and then answered quietly. "When there are two average strength girls and a vampire guy you're actually quite light" I tried not to blush at the fact that it took three people to lift me. "You are so hot when you're asleep you know. Oh and you're as red as a fire truck right now" I had to laugh at that because it was such a great moment that I had to seize it.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her down beside me "I love you Claire, more than video games, chilli and even fighting" now she was the one blushing so I kissed her nose to top it all off.

After a few minutes of lying gazing into each others eyes, we walked downstairs to find Eve and Michael making out on the couch. "Really guys?! We use that couch too, and my hoodie is on there…my good god damn hoodie and you make out on it!" they both looked up and smiled.

"Hey count snores a lot, how was your sleep?" Eve seemed quite eager for my reply, whereas Michael didn't say a word he just sat there looking kind of embarrassed.

"Eh…could have been better especially if Claire was with me" Claire smiled and then I looked back at Eve who was gazing desperately at Michael. "You know Claire...I think I could 'sleep' some more you care to join me?" I gestured towards the stairs, picked her up the way you cradle a baby and then walked upstairs. "Your room or mine? Up to you"

**Well there's chapter 4 hope you liked it xx can't wait to read the reviews x there will be more up soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ready to read chapter 5 and find out more about Claire, Shane and the rest of Morganville? Well here you go…I hope you like it**

Claire:

Such a gentleman. I gestured for him to put me down, grabbed his hand and dragged him towards my room. Not that his wasn't a good option but mine is bigger and knowing Shane tidier as well.

When we got to my door he said "Hold on I need to go and get something from my room" he said it so softly it was almost unrecognisable as speech. He returned within five minutes holding a small purple velvet box. "What is it? Sorry you don't have to tell me…I'm probably being nosey" he just smiled even wider than when he re-entered my room and got down onto one knee.

He opened the small box and said "Claire Danvers…I know I have probably been saying this a lot but I love you with all of my heart and I couldn't possibly love anyone more…so for those reasons will you do me the honour of marrying me?" I gasped which was followed rapidly by my hands covering my mouth and a very long silence.

Shane:

At first I didn't think that she was going to answer me and then, after about five minutes, she spoke very softly. "Oh my…yes Shane. Yes I'll marry you" of course she had teared up when I asked in the first place but now that she had said yes I was beginning to tear up myself and trying to blink them away was completely useless because I was just so happy. "Are you ok Shane?" I knew she was going to ask me that.

"Yeah, I'm just really happy. I love you so much Claire." She smiled and I pulled her in tight to me and sat on the bed. I kissed her for a really long time and it was fantastic, everything that I had ever dreamed of and much more. It started out sweet and soft but finished up passionate and sexy.

After five or so minutes we gazed into each others eyes "I love you too Shane, more than school work or anything that I have ever enjoyed. You are my world." I smiled the best smile that I have ever pulled off.

"So…when shall we tell them? Or shall we let them find out the same way that we did?" I knew her answer straight away so I grabbed her hand and headed for the door.

"We should probably be the ones to show the example" I laughed because, lets face it…I'd never be the model student. We walked downstairs hand in hand and I was smiling like what felt like the Cheshire cat from one of Claire's favourite movies…Alice in wonderland is it?

I began to feel nervous again but Claire smiled calmly at me. "Hey guys um…so we wanted to tell you something" Michael turned and began to look intrigued by my nerves so I carried on. "I…I asked Claire to…uh marry me…and she said-" Claire cut me off.

"I said yes! So?" she was looking in Eve's direction but both Eve and Michael were looking at me with very shocked expressions.

I knew exactly what they were going to ask so I answered before the words hit there vacant but shocked mouths. "Yes I asked Amelie, who said we could because for the first time ever but she wanted us both to be happy…goodness only knows what she is planning" Michael looked oddly curious after my last comment.

"I have less than no idea why she did it but congrats anyway, you definitely deserve something good in your life" he smiled at me but I scowled at him because he knew I didn't like people making a fuss of me even if they were my closest friend.

"I am an adult Mike I don't need babying…I have spent enough of my life mourning to know what I want and what I need…I need Claire by my side and I want to remember my family for the good things that happened" I felt bad but I couldn't hold it in any longer, besides…they have all seen me cry anyway. It wouldn't be anything that I had to run to my room for. I decided I would do a Lyssa and just burst into tears when I'd had a bad morning.

"Shane are you ok?" Claire was trying to comfort me and I knew she was doing a good thing but I just cried harder. "I know it's hard but we will get through this together…I'll be here for you all of the way no matter what you need" she seemed so calm that it calmed me a little…so I smiled to show that I was calming down.

After a few minutes of deep breaths and sobbing I was finally calm. Calm enough to speak. "I know who killed Lyssa" that was all that I could manage.

**There you go here's chapter 5 hope you enjoyed it…there'll be more up soon xx**


	6. Alyssa

**Ready to find out what happens next? Well here goes…Life or Death chapter 6**

Shane:

After a few minutes of deep breathing and sobs I was finally calm enough to speak. "I know who killed Lyssa" that was all I could manage.

I didn't need to say anymore for Claire to know whose name I was about to say. "Monica right?" I nodded because it seemed like the easiest thing to do at this moment.

"She uh…showed me the Bic lighter. I remember it as clear as if I was reliving it. She needs to pay for what she did!" Eve looked very uncomfortable at this point but I'm not quite sure why.

"You know she didn't do it she was trying to freak you out" Michael looked saddened by the memory.

"why else would she have had a Bic lighter in her hand?! I know she knew Lyss was in there because it was midnight and Lyssa never went to parties!" I yelled it this time. Claire soothingly rubbed my back but it didn't do much to calm me down.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialled Monica Morrell's number. "Hello? Collins? What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to admit it…admit you killed Lyssa, you ruined my life just because I embarrassed you in front of your friends!" I couldn't stay calm…not now, I was too angry.

"I'm sorry about Lyssa but as I have already told you so many times…I didn't kill her! If I'd known she was in there I wouldn't have flashed the lighter but I never set the house on fire!" she seemed stressed. Weird.

"Yeah? Like I'm going to believe that! I know you wanted to ruin me after I embarrassed you! But you killed my innocent twelve year old sister instead! That gets you hated!" My voice broke on the word 'killed' because I hated that she was gone.

"No I just wanted you to feel bad…so I showed up when I saw the smoke and brought my lighter to make it look like it was me! Honest…" Monica declared.

"Whatever!" I hung up. "she meant to wreck me! Make me feel bad for what I had done that day…well that's never gonna happen!" I got so angry that I threw my coffee mug across the room and it landed in a pile of thousands of shards.

Claire:

"Shane you smashed your favourite coffee mug…are you alright sweetie?" he looked so angry that there wasn't even a hint of mourning over the mug.

"I'm sorry guys…I never meant to overreact but I had a really weird dream last night…well it was more upsetting than weird. It was Lyssa incase you hadn't caught on. She was telling me to be careful and look after my friends. Although she was a ghost…it wasn't like she came over and touched my arm like she used to." He sounded pretty torn when explaining what had happened but it didn't sound like a dream.

"Shane…sweetie, are you sure it was a dream? She could have come to visit you. You know that can happen…Right?" I had no idea what else I could say. I don't know too much about spirits apart from the fact that they tend to visit those they hold closest to them.

"Maybe it was her ghost, ain't like the first paranormal activity that I'd have come across" I could tell he was trying to make a joke out of the situation like he always does although this situation doesn't really do well with jokes.

"she wants to look after her big brother, you know that right? Especially because she can't be here with you all of the time and you're the only living Collins…for now anyway" he smiled which was good because that was my plan.

**Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 6…please review I'd love to read your comments so that I can either improve or write more xx **


	7. not so deadly chill

**Here goes chapter 7 I hope you like it…xx sorry about all of the paragraphs on Shane btw I will try to change that…xx**

Shane:

I had seen my dead sister last night, but she spoke to me and I couldn't figure out if it was before or after I fell asleep. What I did know was that Claire got to sleep way before I did so I don't even have a witness. Also Claire would probably be the only one to believe me.

"Claire I think it was actually her, but she must have been watching over me because she said friends and she only knew Michael. I mean you weren't even in town to meet her" she looked actually interested by what I had just said and then she kissed me.

"Don't worry, she can't have been here every night…she must have visited her friends too. Plus we'd have seen her." I just stood there for a moment because behind Claire stood a shadow of my sister; she looked like she always did. "Shane? What's the matter?" she looked as confused as Eve who was stood on the other side of Michael.

I was looking right at her, she was smiling at me and I smiled back. "it's Lyssa, she's stood behind you Claire" all of a sudden Lyss turned to Michael and he waved and mouthed 'hey Lyssa'. "Can you see her Claire?" oh wait she never met her. She's only ever seen a photo of her. I'm guessing the photo was enough because Claire stood almost face to face with her. Alyssa's voice came out soft but noticeable.

"Hello Shane, Mikey…and you must be Eve and Claire" The girls nodded. "how nice to finally meet you" Eve looked scared but Claire looked totally relaxed as if it were perfectly normal.

"It's nice to meet you too Alyssa…I've been hearing a lot about you" I smiled because Claire seemed so confident and happy to talk to Lyssa.

"You're so pretty Claire! My brother is lucky to have you" She is just as charming as ever. And then she began to fade away. "I'm sorry Shane. I can't ever stay long. I love you…I'll try and come back" a tear rolled down my cheek and then she was gone. As if it was a dream. By now Michael looked stiff and awkward.

Alyssa:

The first time I manage to show myself to everyone and it lasts only a few seconds. Being a ghost sucks, especially when everyone is so happy to see you. My dad can see me anytime he wants but only if he puts himself to sleep. Being the brains of the town is much better than being the drunken abusive bastard he used to be.

If only ghosts could cry.

**Please review xxx I hope you enjoyed it x**


	8. Christmas is coming

**Hello again…here's chapter eight xx hope you like it x**

Michael:

Seeing Lyssa made me realise how much it hurt to loose Sam. I never really thought about it but he is also a free spirit able to do whatever he wants to. I wanted to explain what I was thinking but I didn't quite know how to get it across so I just stood still and waved when I saw her.

"Are you ok Shane?" Claire asked him calmly but I could tell she was remembering what it was like because she trembled.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Is everyone else ok?" I didn't react. I just stood like a tree when Eve and Claire nodded. "Mike you ok man?" I just shrugged it all off.

"It's probably nothing" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Claire:

Michael seemed to be troubled by something after seeing Alyssa. It could have either been thoughts about his own past as a ghost or thoughts on his grandfather Sam Glass. I just stood and considered the differences while thinking about my own short life as a ghost.

"It has to be something Michael. Is it Sam?" I didn't think it was too likely to be himself because he is quite considerate of others.

Shane:

What was everyone so freaked about?! It was only my sister's ghost for goodness sakes!

"I'm worried that he won't be able to show up because he was murdered as a vampire." Ok so maybe Michael has something to be freaked about.

"Don't worry man; this is Sam Glass we're talking about. He lived peacefully among humans long before you did and easier than Amelie or any of the other vamps." He seemed to ease up when I had said that and the tension in the house suddenly eased up as well.

xXx

By now we were nearing Christmas and Claire's parent's still had no idea we were engaged. I had no idea how we were going to tell them either.

I had finally gotten the help I had needed to put up the icicle lights. (The help may or may not have been Michael…but all he did was hold a god damned ladder!) "Great job Michael!" Eve yelled as she got through the door. I had the bruises to prove that I had done it but I wasn't about to show myself up.

"Actually Shane did it, I only held the ladder" Michael kindly mentioned my hard work not to mention grimacing at Eve's expression when he told her.

**Sorry it was cut a little short but the next chapter will be quicker too…xxx**


End file.
